The invention relates to a method of processing cells.
Cell processing is an important technique in biotechnology. In particular, cells can be manipulated and used for producing chemicals, degrading chemicals, or in medical devices and applications. In order to control these processes, it is important to be able to deliver a particular number of cells to the site of action.
The cells to be used in applications such as these can be preserved in a preservation medium (e.g., cryopreserved) so that they can be recovered alive for later use at the site of action. For example, mammalian cells, such as ova, spermatozoa, hepatocytes, blood stem cells, and the like, can be successfully cryopreserved. Cryopreservation techniques have been developed and improved over the last decade, allowing the cells to be recovered alive. However, it generally continues to be necessary to handle cells and cell suspensions in the open during processing (i.e., in a biological hood). For example, when the total number of cells in the suspension needs to be known, the cell suspension is generally handled in open vessels to wash and determine the total volume of the cell suspension. Handling the cell suspension in this manner can risk contamination of the cell suspension or expose the individual handling the cell suspension to potential biohazards.